Birdcage
by Atara1
Summary: Schuldig hat einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen und weiß das auch. Wird er ihn wieder ausbügeln können oder ist bereits alles zu spät?


**Titel:** Birdcage  
**Autor:** Atara  
**E-Mail:** Toshiyasama666yahoo.de  
**Datum:** 14.12.2003  
**Fanfic:** Weiß Kreuz  
**Pairing:** Omi/Schu  
**Warnung:** sad shortfic  
**Widmung:** Mh.. ich widme es ma allen, die ich lieb hab oO  
**Kommentar:** Gott.. fragt mich ned, wie ich da drauf gekommen bin.. Mh.. Gackt is Schuld! Ja.. so.. XD Und da mir kein bessrer Titel eingefalln is, hab ich jetz einfach den von der Backgroundmucke genommn... xX  
**Disclaimer:** Die WK-Bishies gehörn mir nich, hab sie nur eben ausgeliehen...  
**Backgroundmusic:** Gackt - Birdcage

----

_Und ich tat etwas, von dem ich glaubte, es nie wieder tun zu müssen. Ich zerbrach alles, was mir wichtig war. Mit meinen eigenen Händen. In winzig kleine Scherben. Ließ sie auf dich hinabrieseln. Winzige Schnitte in deiner Haut. Deine salzigen Tränen vermischten sich mit deinem süssen Blut. Du kannst es nicht verstehen...  
Ich selbst lief davon, ließ dich allein zurück. Mit deinen Tränen. Mit deiner Angst. Mit dem Scherbenhaufen.  
Ja.. unser Bild, von einer glücklichen Zukunft war zunichte gemacht worden. Von mir. In meinem Wahn.. Das ist etwas, was ich nie weder gut machen kann. Ich hab dich an deinen Flügeln gepackt, die dich so sanft in der Luft hielten, habe sie gebrochen, damit du wie ich am Boden kriechen musst. Damit du wie ich ein Gefallener wirst.  
Aber es war doch meine eigene Schuld, dass ich meine Flügel zerstören ließ, so sehr, dass sie niemand mehr zusammensetzen konnte. Nicht einmal du. Und deswegen habe ich dich zerstört. Weil du so rein und ich so schmutzig war. Habe dich ebenso beschmutzt. Und nun wirst auch du dich nie wieder in die Lüfte erheben. Du wirst, wie ich, in dem Scherbenhaufen knien, der einst ein wunderschönes Bild, voll von Träumen und Wünschen, war. Wirst dich an den Scherben schneiden. Blut wird fließen, ebenso Tränen. Vielleicht bringst du die Kraft auf, dich wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Denn du bist nicht so schwach wie ich. Mein unschuldiger kleiner Engel...  
Was habe ich nur getan? Deine Reinheit beschmutzt.. mit meinen sündigen Händen. Dich vom Himmel gezerrt, in meine Arme. In die Arme eines Verdammten.  
Wollte ich dich nicht genau davor beschützen?  
Aber.. ich habe nicht mehr gewusst, was ich tat.. es tut mir so Leid..  
Doch ich weiß, dass ich es nicht wieder gut machen kann.. ich weiß es genau.. Denn dies ist unverzeihlich. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vergeben kannst..._

--

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich ganz stehen blieb. Die Wangen waren gerötet, feine Spuren zierten selbige. Zeugten von dem stummen Schmerz, der sich seinen Weg gewaltsam an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatte. Der rothaarige Mann umklammerte das kühle Metallgeländer, starrte hinab auf die glitzernde Stadt unter sich. Die Sterne funkelten über ihm, eine leichte Brise wühlte durch seine Haare. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, verkrampfte die Hände noch mehr.  
Das Bild des blonden Jungen, wie er ihn aus ungläubigen, tränenbesetzten Augen angesehen hatte, nahm vor seinem inneren Auge immer deutlichere Formen an. Der verständnislose Blick, die Verzweiflung, die seine ganze Erscheinung ausstrahlte, die sich rasch, beinahe hektisch, hebende und senkende Brust. Wirre Strähnen des goldblonden Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht, klebten teilweise daran. Die blauen Augen des Jungen brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein, ebenso die leise geflüsterten Worte, aus den vor Schock leicht geöffneten, roten Lippen. "Warum... Schu.. warum?"  
Rasch kniff er die Augen zusammen, ehe er sie abrupt aufriss. Er ertrug dieses Bild nicht mehr. Ertrug es nicht, dass er der Grund für das Unglück des Jungen war.  
Eine einzelne Träne gewann den Kampf und rollte über seine Wange. Ehe sie vom Kinn tropfte, brach sich das Licht des silbernen Vollmonds in ihr. Ein leises Zittern hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.  
Einmal mehr fragte er sich, warum er es nicht verhindert hatte. Warum er sich nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Es war doch alles nur ein Spiel gewesen! Doch aus diesem Spiel war schnell bitterer Ernst geworden. Dabei hatte er doch nur testen wollen, wie weit er den Weiß bringen konnte. Konnte er denn ahnen, dass er sich in ihn verlieben würde? ...  
Ja, er hatte es gewusst. Das der jüngere Gefühle für ihn hegte. War nicht das der Grund gewesen, aus welchem er überhaupt erst dieses Spielchen begonnen hatte? Aber schließlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf einlassen würde...  
Ein Windstoß wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander, ließ seinen Mantel flattern. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die kupferfarbene Mähne.  
Wieso hatte er sich auch ausgerechnet in einen Weiß verlieben müssen?  
"Ich hätte es ihm niemals sagen dürfen..", wisperte er leise in die Nacht.  
Immerhin hätte Omi niemals wissen oder gar ahnen können, dass er etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Es war ja auch absurd. Er war Schwarz. Und Weiß gingen wohl ohnehin davon aus, dass sie nur skrupellos töten und das Wort "Gefühle" nicht einmal buchstabieren konnten.  
Ein leises, bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
So ganz unrecht hatten sie damit vermutlich nicht einmal. Immerhin hatte er früher, bevor er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, ebenso gedacht..  
Zittrige Finger kramten in der Manteltasche, förderten schließlich eine Schachtel Zigaretten samt Feuerzeug zu Tage. Er zog eine aus der Schachtel, nahm sie zwischen die Lippen und steckte sie schließlich an. Den blaugrauen Hauch inhalierte er tief, ehe er ihn, einem Drachen gleich, durch die Nasenlöcher ausstieß.  
Eine Weile beobachtete er den Rauch, wie er langsam gen Himmel verschwand, dann stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Brüstung ab.  
Es war nicht richtig gewesen, ihn zurückzulassen. Andererseits.. was hätte er denn tun sollen?  
"Für alle Beteiligten ist es besser so... diese Beziehung hätte doch niemals gut gehen können.."  
Doch warum hatte er sich das nicht früher überlegt? Hätte er sich damit doch viel Ärger ersparen können. Vielleicht, weil Liebe wahrlich blind machte...  
"Aber jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät... ich habe ihn gebrochen. Habe genau das getan, wovor ich ihn immer beschützen wollte. Meinen kleinen Engel... Doch nun wird er mich hassen, für das, was ich ihm angetan habe. Und das mit Recht."  
Er schluckte den bitteren Kloß hinunter, schnippte die Zigarette in die Nacht. Zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, um zu bemerken, dass jemand aus dem Schatten eines Baumes hervortrat.  
Die Sterne blinkten am Himmel und Schuldig beobachtete sie einige Zeit, lauschte dem Wind, ließ sich forttreiben.  
So weggetreten, wie er war, hörte er die Schritte, die sich ihm näherten nicht.  
"..Ich hätte ihm so viel Leid ersparen können... Und wenn ich nicht so ein Feigling wäre... Aber wir haben doch keine Zukunft.. es wird nie ein grau geben..."  
Jemand schlang vorsichtig die Arme von hinten um ihn. Warmer Atem an seinem Ohr. Er bekam Gänsehaut.  
"Es wird nie ein grau geben.. solange du dich davor fürchtest.. und dagegen wehrst.."  
Langsam wandte er den Kopf, erblickte den blonden Haarschopf. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen grünen Augen.  
"Omi.. was.."  
Doch der kleinere legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Schh... sag nichts.."  
Der Griff des jüngeren verstärkte sich noch. Sanft drückte er sich an Schuldig, atmete tief dessen Geruch ein.  
Der Rothaarige wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Immer wieder kreiste eine Frage in seinem Kopf.  
Wie kam der Junge hier her und wieso war er überhaupt gekommen?  
"Weil ich dich liebe, Schuldig.. und weil ich dich nicht aufgeben werde!"  
Entschlossene blaue Augen trafen auf verunsicherte grüne.  
"Aber.. warum.. nach allem was ich.."  
Doch Omi schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst... Und ich weiß, dass du nur mein bestes wolltest... Aber.. du bist das Beste für mich, verstehst du das nicht? Auch wenn die ganze Welt gegen uns ist... was macht das schon, solange wir zusammen bleiben?!"  
Schuldig schwieg, wandte langsam das Gesicht von Omi ab.  
"Schu..."  
"Du hast ja Recht, Kleiner.. Aber so etwas wie heute könnte immer wieder passieren.. und ich.. kann und will das nicht verantworten.. bitte.."  
Der kleinere umklammerte ihn, sah ihn flehend an.  
"Willst du dich gegen deine Gefühle stellen und in einen Vogelkäfig sperren lassen?"

--

Ich habe dir nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage gegeben. Alles, was blieb, war ein leidenschaftlicher Abschiedskuss.. Ehe ich dich von mir stieß und in die Dunkelheit flüchtete. Ich wollte dich ja glücklich sehen.. glücklich machen.. Aber ich vermochte es nicht.  
Du hast oft versucht, Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen. Drei ganze Jahre lang. Doch ich habe nie geantwortet. Habe mich in England versteckt, vor allem. Vor Schwarz. Vor meinen Gefühlen.  
**Vor dir.**

Das alles ist jetzt fünf Jahre her. Inzwischen bist du 25 Jahre jung..  
Vor wenigen Wochen habe ich dir einen Brief geschrieben, doch es kam keine Antwort. Vielleicht hast du ja ein ganz neues Leben begonnen. Damals. Nachdem du aufgehört hast, dich zu melden. Ein sanftes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Ja.. ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du verheiratet bist und Kinder hast.  
Dann wärst du doch noch glücklich geworden.

--

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich wirklich hier her zurückgekehrt bin. Nach acht langen Jahren. Jetzt stehe ich hier, vor dem Koneko. Es existiert immer noch. Drinnen kann ich sogar einen Verkäufer erkennen, der Abyssinian ähnelt.. Ob Siberian und Balinese immer noch hier sind? Und du..? Seid ihr alle noch immer Weiß?  
Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür, höre das Bimmeln des kleinen Glöckchens. Der Rothaarige wendet sich mir zu. Ob er mich noch erkennt? Obwohl.. sehr verändert habe ich mich ja nicht...  
Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, weiß er, wer ich bin. Die violetten Augen sprühen förmlich Funken. Lodernder Hass. Beherrscht ruhig legt er den Blumenstrauß zur Seite, geht auf mich zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir hält er inne.

"Ist er auch hier..?"  
Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, dass du weißt, wen ich damit meine. Ja.. er hatte es dir damals erzählt, weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Du warst der einzige, der von uns wusste... Obwohl ich mir inzwischen sicher bin, dass Brad es auch gewusst hat.  
Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, hebst du langsam eine Hand, gibst mir eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hat.  
Ich weiß, dass ich sie verdient habe. Er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für dich. Oder sogar mehr? Dein Hass ist nur zu verständlich. Sicher fragst du dich, was ich will, nachdem ich es acht lange Jahre nicht für nötig gehalten habe, mich zu melden...  
"Verdammter Bastard...!"  
Deine Stimme ist nur ein leises Zischen, während sich deine Hände in meinen Hemdkragen krallen. Tränen glitzern in deinen Augen. Als du bemerkst, dass du weinst, senkst du rasch den Kopf.  
Was geht hier vor..?  
Grob stößt du mich schließlich von dir, wendest dich gänzlich ab.  
"Was willst du noch hier? Omi ist nicht mehr hier.. schon lange nicht mehr.. 5 lange Jahre schon.."  
"Wo ist er jetzt?"  
Ruckartig drehst du dich um, starrst mich an. Mit zittrigen Fingern hebst du etwas auf, dass auf der Theke liegt, hältst es mir hin.  
Ein Blatt Papier und ein Foto, mit schwarzem Rahmen.  
Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Das darf nicht wahr sein...  
Langsam lasse ich beides sinken, blicke dich fassungslos an.  
"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist..."  
"Du hast ihn umgebracht, du verdammter Mistkerl... Wieso hast du ihm nie geantwortet? Wieso.. bist du nicht eher hergekommen? Er könnte heute noch Leben verdammt!"  
Doch die Worte dringen schon gar nicht mehr zu mir durch. Eine eisige Kälte hat Besitz von mir ergriffen.  
Tod.  
Von uns gegangen.  
Und er wird nie wieder zurückkehren.  
Du weinst noch immer, brüllst mich weiterhin an. Das lockt schließlich Siberian an, der dir sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, dich tröstend in seine Arme schließt.  
Für mich hat auch er nur einen hasserfüllten Blick übrig.

"Wo.. ist sein.. Grab..?"  
Kann ich mich selbst mit brüchiger Stimme sagen hören. Ja.. ich bin zerbrochen... kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du tod sein sollst.  
Doch Siberian schüttelt den Kopf, löst sich von Abysinnian und schiebt mich aus dem Koneko, hinaus in die Herbststürme.  
"Lass ihn in Frieden.... du hast nicht nach ihm gesehen, als er noch lebte, dann brauchst du es jetzt auch nicht mehr... Verschwinde einfach!"  
Mit diesen Worten schlägt er die Tür vor meiner Nase zu und lässt mich im Regen stehen.  
Allein.


End file.
